


【治日】兴  奋  剂

by soapsoapsoap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapsoapsoap/pseuds/soapsoapsoap
Summary: 想看（菜）剧情的可以跳到Charater2（和lof上的一样。
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想看（菜）剧情的可以跳到Charater2  
> （和lof上的一样。

对方不断张张合合的红润的唇像是在撒娇地呢喃：‘来吃属于你的禁果吧。’宫治接下来也确实从心地咬上了禁果。

“唔…”日向睁大的栗眼里泛出水汽润湿了下睫毛，一下点燃的吻让两人的血液变得沸热，滚烫的唇贴在一处，舌尖交缠仿如要将牙齿都融化掉。

宫治手探入进了日向的衣内，纤细的腰身加上皮肤柔嫩的触感都令人欲罢不能。日向翔阳感受到了宫治的战栗，把在对方肩膀的双手慢慢顺着他向上移动，插进了他的银发抚摸，就像虔诚的信徒抚摸爱惜疼爱地十字架一样，即便动作轻柔也能感觉到日向的兴奋。

“嗯、嗯…啊……”细弱的声音从亲吻间漏出，宫治眼里记录着日向肌肤染上诱人的朝霞的过程，宫治一手按上怀里男孩的乳尖，一手从他后面绕到前端，握上了半硬的肉茎。

日向被握得全身酥软，晕乎乎地想挤开宫治的舌，却被缠得更紧。宫治的指尖感受着男孩在挑逗下的美妙变化，第一次被别人抚弄的快感超出了日向的想象预期，白浊粘稠的液体喷溅在宫治掌心。随后宫治放开了对方软下来的阴茎，沾满精液的手指顺着茎根滑了下去，探进了下方那道隐秘的在窄缝。

运动短裤合着内裤一起被宫治扯下，内里柔软的褶皱被手指扒开，暴露在宫治眼前，日向羞耻地想夹紧自己的双臀，右腿的小腿肚却被宫治抓住向小腹压紧，这使得股缝敞得更开了，嫩红的菊穴收缩着想要吸入其他的东西。

“哈，哈嗯…宫治…”

宫治闻声抬眼看着日向泛红的眼尾晕上了更妖冶的色泽。对方真的像是狐狸一样令日向的心脏怦怦狂跳，现在他的每一根神经都变得异常敏感。宫治带着欣赏眼光地看着眼前粉红得与一枚饱满甜蜜糖果无疑的日向，手指进得越来越深，再一下子退出来时，触碰到日向的那个点上，瞬间让日向失声叫了出来。

经过手指的一番探路后，变得非常好亲近的穴口似乎在叫嚣着宫治的进入，“呜，宫治…疼！”

硕硬的前端刚刚没入，那阵细微的同感就扎进了日向的全身，他刚想要叫喊出声，就被宫治托住了后背，封住了嘴唇，在长吻的尽头，宫治将自己完整送入了他的身体。四唇相贴的温柔摩擦，成功让日向完全放松，毫无保留地迎接起对方的进入。

在体内的硬物越进越深，肠壁被摩擦带来的无可言喻的快感只是让日向呜咽地更大声，穴口处的褶皱都沾上了黏黏滑滑的淫液。

‘快停不下来了，就像吸入了兴奋剂一样…’宫治温润的口腔含覆住了日向带红的耳廓，情欲溢满了整个房间。

他们身体结合的地方也能感到一种彻入骨髓的美妙震颤，在肉欲中灼烧的身体就猝然一下绷了紧，仅仅承受着对方迸发力量的撞击，日向就毫无征兆地缴械了，白色浆液喷射在对方下腹上。宫治笑了，俯下身吻了吻日向的脸，“你把我弄脏了。”

“唔啊，对不起！嗯呜…”内里的软肉捣得像是柔软的麻薯随着前端的形状变化，没有触碰的花茎前端又流出了透明的黏液，日向张着嘴喘气，嫩红的舌尖再被宫治吮上。

还半处在高潮中的肉穴一阵又一阵的收缩起来，热的如温泉水般的蚌肉紧紧包裹着肉刃，宫治动情地低吟喘息，分身越送越快，让前端探进更深处，与柔韧的内壁最大面积地亲近。

他们不时停下起伏与迎合，肌肤亲密相贴着亲吻。他吻他的脸，从眉弓到眼眶，从鼻尖到嘴唇，一处不曾落下。

“翔阳，我喜欢你。”

日向明晃晃地睁大眼睛望着宫治，笑容里带着甜意开口：“我也喜欢你…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “他的心脏像是一个透明的玻璃桶，里面装满了深蓝的土壤和摇曳的花，他愿意将其所有都献给他。”

落日的余晖从体育馆顶上的小窗透了进来，体育馆里仍有训练中男孩们活力的叫喊。

“小翔阳！”被宫侑喊到名字的日向一瞬间助跑起跳到三人拦网的空档处，但背飞快攻的球被北信介救了起来。

“前辈接得漂亮！”

排球快速二传到尾白手上，近网的斜线球压边界前被日向鱼跃接起。

“抱歉！有点远！”

“侑！左翼！”

双胞胎独有的默契此刻再次显现，北信介和角名的拦网起跳快一步后，完美的双人负节奏快攻得分。

“帅死了！宫治前辈，刚刚的负节奏再来一次！！！”第四场3v3的比分截止，日向立马蹦跶到宫治旁边开启夸耀模式。

“喂，别忘了我啊！”宫侑动手戳了戳日向脸上的软肉。

日向轻轻拍掉宫侑作恶的手，然后给予对方一次重击：“我还是看得出来的！宫治前辈和其他二传都可以配合出来！超厉害的！”

无视掉宫侑的垃圾手势，宫治刚想开口回日向的话时，球网另一边的北信介指了指钟表上的时间。

“今天就到这里？日向你应该也要早点回你们合宿那边吧。”

日向有些沮丧地点头，宫侑朝角名比划了几下，然后拿着木签说：“来抽签？抽到黑色签的留下来打扫！”

轮流抽签完，果不其然被宫侑钦定拿到黑色签的宫治瞬间想和对方打一架，但那个冲动又立马被新的冲动代替，“我的是黑色…”，手中明晃晃和宫治一样黑木签的日向弯起了眼角。

“唉，那等会儿宫治你可以负责把小翔阳送到底啊！”宫侑欠抽地扒着角名的衣服冲内心已经雀跃起来的宫治做了鬼脸。

“辛苦了！”

日向翔阳愣愣地跟稻荷崎的其他队友挥手告别，在体育馆的门关上后的几秒钟内，终于意识到微妙两人独处情景的日向开始心跳加速。

‘糟糕，这是我最不想遇见的画面…’周围一下沉寂下来的氛围让日向翔阳莫名地紧张悸动起来。另一旁表面看起来镇静的宫治同样脑内炸开了花，边收网边思考该从哪儿找话题来活跃气氛。

球网的另一侧被拉紧，宫治撇头看向对方，被那扑闪扑闪的睫毛撩地更要不自控些，手上的动作停下来等日向开口。

“宫治前辈除了米饭还喜欢什么？”一下子丢出这么不合氛围的问句的日向只想给自己掌嘴，‘你在说些什么啊！日向翔阳！你这时候应该问他为什么能总是那么帅气打出负节奏啊！！’

“你是指什么？”没有放过日向小表情变化的宫治憋着笑问。

“唔，就比如颜色什么的…”感受到宫治气息的靠近，日向攥着球网的手指有些抖。

宫治装着用平淡的语气回答：“以前很喜欢白色，现在好像更喜欢橘暖色。”

‘我喜欢你…’

suki的发音就浮在嘴边，心里各自怀着鬼胎的两人极力压抑住那脱口而出的表白。不想再被这诡异氛围折磨的日向拿出和影山飞雄比赛的速度开始整理体育馆。

“放清洁用具的在仓库这边…”宫治将钥匙插在门内，领着日向进去拿润好的拖把。‘咔—’，因过分在意对方的宫治在这时没有注意到那微弱的关门声。

随后宫治左手拿好毛巾，右手推了推仓库的门，半响，他回头神情复杂地问：“翔阳，你刚刚是不是把门关上了…”

“嗯…？？”

“抱歉，我刚才忘记跟你说这个门坏掉了，现在打不开了。”

“嗯…哈？？？！”

抱着膝盖坐在石砖地上的日向一边偷瞥着有些心不在焉的宫治，一边唾弃自己‘日向翔阳你干嘛要关门啊！这下全完了！’

‘这种情况，我可没办法控制自己不发生些什么啊…’宫治托腮盯着手机屏幕，上面的信号格全都消失，换上了叉号。

十分明显，两个人中没有一个人先想该怎么从这个密闭房间里出去。

“宫治前辈，我们来玩接词游戏吧！”又一次意识到自己拙劣的圆场话题，日向将半张烧红的脸埋了下去，支支吾吾解释道，“我，我的意思是干等着也不好！要不，就…”

“好啊，毕竟也不知道什么时候才能出去。”宫治不经意抓紧了塑料钢架间的空隙。

“那就从词语接龙的ri开始吧！”故作轻松的日向甩了甩手指。

“ri，松鼠。”

“西瓜…”

“ka…”陷进日向栗眼漩涡里的宫治轻飘飘地开口，“可爱…”

“！！？！”与那双澄澈的狐狸眼对视的日向只感觉大脑当机，被勒紧喉咙的哽咽感更加强烈了。

狠狠掐了自己手臂的宫治立刻收回了视线，‘宫治！你在想什么！这么想快速拿下他吗！’自我接受一顿咒骂后，暧昧的持续升温任心律不齐的两人胡思乱想。

被带入粉红淤泥情感里的日向情不自禁慢慢挪了过去，闻到那股若有若无的雪松香味时抬手摸上了对方的染成银色的发，彻底反应过来的日向手忙脚乱地说：“啊啊！抱歉！！我不是故意的！可能因为…银发太吸引人了！……”

对方不断张张合合的红润的唇像是在撒娇地呢喃：‘来吃属于你的禁果吧。’宫治接下来也确实从心地咬上了禁果。

“唔…”日向睁大的栗眼里泛出水汽润湿了下睫毛，一下点燃的吻让两人的血液变得沸热，滚烫的唇贴在一处，舌尖交缠仿如要将牙齿都融化掉。

宫治手探入进了日向的衣内，纤细的腰身加上皮肤柔嫩的触感都令人欲罢不能。日向翔阳感受到了宫治的战栗，把在对方肩膀的双手慢慢顺着他向上移动，插进了他的银发抚摸，就像虔诚的信徒抚摸爱惜疼爱地十字架一样，即便动作轻柔也能感觉到日向的兴奋。

“嗯、嗯…啊……”细弱的声音从亲吻间漏出，宫治眼里记录着日向肌肤染上诱人的朝霞的过程，宫治一手按上怀里男孩的乳尖，一手从他后面绕到前端，握上了半硬的肉茎。

日向被握得全身酥软，晕乎乎地想挤开宫治的舌，却被缠得更紧。宫治的指尖感受着男孩在挑逗下的美妙变化，第一次被别人抚弄的快感超出了日向的想象预期，白浊粘稠的液体喷溅在宫治掌心。随后宫治放开了对方软下来的阴茎，沾满精液的手指顺着茎根滑了下去，探进了下方那道隐秘的在窄缝。

运动短裤合着内裤一起被宫治扯下，内里柔软的褶皱被手指扒开，暴露在宫治眼前，日向羞耻地想夹紧自己的双臀，右腿的小腿肚却被宫治抓住向小腹压紧，这使得股缝敞得更开了，嫩红的菊穴收缩着想要吸入其他的东西。

“哈，哈嗯…宫治…”

宫治闻声抬眼看着日向泛红的眼尾晕上了更妖冶的色泽。对方真的像是狐狸一样令日向的心脏怦怦狂跳，现在他的每一根神经都变得异常敏感。宫治带着欣赏眼光地看着眼前粉红得与一枚饱满甜蜜糖果无疑的日向，手指进得越来越深，再一下子退出来时，触碰到日向的那个点上，瞬间让日向失声叫了出来。

经过手指的一番探路后，变得非常好亲近的穴口似乎在叫嚣着宫治的进入，“呜，宫治…疼！”

硕硬的前端刚刚没入，那阵细微的同感就扎进了日向的全身，他刚想要叫喊出声，就被宫治托住了后背，封住了嘴唇，在长吻的尽头，宫治将自己完整送入了他的身体。四唇相贴的温柔摩擦，成功让日向完全放松，毫无保留地迎接起对方的进入。

在体内的硬物越进越深，肠壁被摩擦带来的无可言喻的快感只是让日向呜咽地更大声，穴口处的褶皱都沾上了黏黏滑滑的淫液。

‘快停不下来了，就像吸入了兴奋剂一样…’宫治温润的口腔含覆住了日向带红的耳廓，情欲溢满了整个房间。

他们身体结合的地方也能感到一种彻入骨髓的美妙震颤，在肉欲中灼烧的身体就猝然一下绷了紧，仅仅承受着对方迸发力量的撞击，日向就毫无征兆地缴械了，白色浆液喷射在对方下腹上。宫治笑了，俯下身吻了吻日向的脸，“你把我弄脏了。”

“唔啊，对不起！嗯呜…”内里的软肉捣得像是柔软的麻薯随着前端的形状变化，没有触碰的花茎前端又流出了透明的黏液，日向张着嘴喘气，嫩红的舌尖再被宫治吮上。

还半处在高潮中的肉穴一阵又一阵的收缩起来，热的如温泉水般的蚌肉紧紧包裹着肉刃，宫治动情地低吟喘息，分身越送越快，让前端探进更深处，与柔韧的内壁最大面积地亲近。

他们不时停下起伏与迎合，肌肤亲密相贴着亲吻。他吻他的脸，从眉弓到眼眶，从鼻尖到嘴唇，一处不曾落下。

“翔阳，我喜欢你。”

日向明晃晃地睁大眼睛望着宫治，笑容里带着甜意开口：“我也喜欢你…”

闹了乌龙的两人最后被校内保安解救了出来，东京的夜晚星星没有宫城闪烁的多，走到校门前的日向捂揉着肚皮，咕噜咕噜放开音量说：“啊，肚子饿了！！”

“要跟我走吗？”

“唉？！”

“请你吃一家口碑很好的老铺子？去吗”

“去！！！”

“你怎么还跳那么高，刚刚还在说很痛？”宫治伸手抓住日向运动服的连帽，让他进入自己能管辖的范围内。

“……呀！不要摸！！”

fin


End file.
